


Tumbleweed Courtship

by KatzRoad



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: Jermaine has a crush. Talking to Omi about it might not have been his best idea.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yo! Omi, you gotta second there?” Jermaine called out. He crossed his arms when Omi flashed him a thumbs up before somersaulting to him, sticking the landing with such finesse. “Was all that really necessary?” he asked.

“A Xiaolin Dragon must stay agile, even when answering a simple call for attention.” Omi grinned. _That_ , and he wanted to show his friend the new Leaping Lizards technique he’d learned last week. “So, what is the matter my friend?” he clapped his hands together.

The monk gestured for him to follow, leaving the obstacle course behind. Omi waved at Kimiko as they passed her, charred dummies flanking her left and right. “Listen uh, I gotta be real with you for a minute – there’s uh, someone I’m interested in.” Jermaine began.

Omi eyed him for a moment and then it clicked. A huge smile graced his face, giddiness bubbling, and he clapped in delight. “This is most wonderful news! It brings me much joy to see friends pursuing relationships.” he beamed.

“Tell me,” Omi paused to feel the wind rush past him. He glanced up in time to see Raimundo soaring overhead, flashing his trademark cheeky grin. “Who is it? Is it someone I know?” he pressed.

“Yeah, it’s someone uh, _it’s someone_ —” Jermaine trailed off when catching a glimpse of Clay. His pace slowed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, hands covered in dirt and rock. He stopped altogether as the cowboy grabbed the hem of his shirt and patted his face clean of sweat.

There was a thud when Omi ran into his legs, almost causing him to lose balance. He immediately apologized for tuning out but the damage was already done. His friend raised an eyebrow at him, taking note of Jermaine’s sudden babble and the slight redness in his cheeks.

The monk then looked at Clay and back to his friend once more. Omi’s eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping in disbelief. “Clay?! **Our** Clay?!” he screamed.

Clay blinked once and then spun around to see Jermaine slapping a hand over Omi’s mouth. He lowered the hem of his shirt, an eyebrow rising moments later. “Ya need somethin’ partner?” he asked.

“Nah, nah, we’re good, we’re good.” Jermaine waved. He grabbed Omi by the collar and started dragging him away. “Thought we needed your help with some Lone Star trivia, but we got it! Turns out the answer was Galveston! Y’know, because of that hurricane and all. _Nice seein’ you Tex!_ ” he hollered over the shoulder.

Despite the hand over his mouth, Omi managed to wave Clay goodbye before the shrubbery obscured his view of the cowboy. Jermaine muttered a swear underneath his breath and dropped his hand from Omi’s mouth. He let go of his collar as well and then walked over to the nearest bench.

Omi straightened his collar and watched as his friend buried his face into his hands. He tapped his chin and then stepped over to Jermaine, settling beside the monk. “I am sorry. I did not mean to uh, spill the beans. Believe me, I am happy for you. For both of you!” he tried cheering up.

“No worries, you didn’t spill any beans. Just made one cowboy very confused,” Jermaine rose from his hands with a chuckle, turning to Omi. He sat upright and sighed. “Look, _I like Clay_. He’s a pretty nice guy. I just… don’t know how to approach him yet.” he admitted.

“Oh, so it is a courtship issue.” Omi nodded. This was a surprise to him; Jermaine never struck him as the type to have a problem with courtship. “Well, do not worry my friend, I know someone that can help you with your problem.” the monk grinned.

“Problem? _Help?_ ” Jermaine scoffed at such a comment. When Omi hopped off the bench, he did too. “I don’t have a problem with courtship. _I know_ I’m good at the game. With Pecos Bill back there it’s just… it’s just…” he waved his hand in uncertainty.

“… It is just a different kind of game you need to learn?” Omi teased. He chuckled as Jermaine huffed in return, cheeks growing red. “As I said before, there is no need to worry. I know someone that can truly help you. Come!” he insisted.

Tugging his arm, it was Omi’s turn to drag off Jermaine. The monk opened his mouth to protest but ultimately coincide defeat with another sigh. “I’m goin’ to regret this, aren’t I?” he asked.

“Of course not! I am positive by the end of today, you and Clay will be inseparable! Like uh, two peas in a pod, as they say.” Omi grinned. He tapped his chin and frowned again. “Or was the saying, ‘tighter than kudzu growing on a tree’?” he wondered.

“Yeah, I’m definitely goin’ to regret this.” Jermaine sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins a silly little fic in which a skilled basketball player tries putting the charms on an equally skilled cowboy. I haven't written anything with Jermaine so far and I need to change that, starting with this fic, hahaha.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

When Omi said he had someone in mind to help, Jermaine assumed he was talking about Master Fung. It made sense to him; Master Fung might’ve been old, but he was pretty wise and full of life experience. Surely, he’d know a thing or two about shooting the breeze with someone you like.

“Oh, so you got a crush on Clay, huh?” Jermaine pinched the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to shake his head too. He could feel his cheeks warm as he looked down at Dojo, who wrung his hands in delight. “Well, you’ve come to the right dragon! Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll fix you up!” Dojo declared.

Jermaine stared at Dojo for a moment and then inhaled deeply. He turned to Omi, blush prominent in his cheeks, and clapped his hands together. “So, you’re tellin’ me **he’s** the one you had in mind? Like for real, I’m lettin’ _a dragon_ play matchmaker for me?” he said in an incredulous tone.

“Were you expecting Master Fung?” Omi had a single laugh. He shook his head and tucked his hands into his sleeves. “Master Fung busies himself with seeing over the temple, which makes him difficult to have a word with. But Dojo lacks that constraint and would love to help you.” he explained.

“Not only that, I’m a **good** matchmaker, despite being _just_ a dragon!” Dojo pointed out. He crossed his arms, brow creasing a little in offense at how quickly Jermaine doubted him. “I’ve been at this game since the Jin Dynasty. In fact, Dashi wouldn’t have caught as nearly as much tail if it weren’t for _me_.” the dragon claimed.

Just the thought of Dojo setting Dashi up with dates was enough to get Jermaine smiling, more so as the latter being a Casanova was often jotted down in the records. Loosening up, he took a chair and sat down. “All right, all right. Sorry for doubtin’ you. Guess I have no choice.” he shrugged.

Omi took a chair as well, sitting beside his friend. He patted Jermaine on the shoulder. “But you do have a choice Jermaine! That is Dojo, and he will help you win our large friend’s heart!” he smiled.

Uncrossing his arms, Dojo pulled out a notepad and pencil. He flipped to a new page and pointed his pencil at Jermaine. “So, what about this cowboy that gets you so gaga over him?” the dragon asked.

“What’s there to know?” Jermaine laughed. He stopped when he realized Dojo was being serious, which prompted him to clear his throat and scratch his nape. “I mean, what else could be said about the big guy?” he shrugged.

“He’s big. He’s beefy. Yet he’s about as soft as a marshmallow. Rarely gets mad, even when people are clownin’ on him. He keeps his cool, even when things are goin’ to Hell,” Jermaine clutched his arm. Blush crept across his face once more and he looked away dreamily for a moment. “I just… want to be with someone like that, y’know?” he concluded.

Dojo nodded and finished his last notes before flipping to a new page. He scribbled something down and then sat his pencil aside. “Okay, in my professional opinion, I think we got our work cut out for the most part.” the dragon began.

The monks lean forward as Dojo flipped his notepad around. They saw a chart he’d scribbled, with one box already checked. “I’ve consolidated everything down to three merits; culture, cuisine, and charisma. Jermaine you’re already magnetic, so you got that last one down to a tee.” Dojo explained.

“Your next step is getting to know him. I mean, really know him. Likewise, Clay’s got to really know you too. Share a couple of interests, a few hobbies, some funny stories, and yadda.” he gestured with his hand. His audience nodded, keen to hear what he had to say. “Then finally, what better way to a man’s heart than through his stomach?” Dojo chuckled.

“With those in mind, I believe we had a solid, foolproof strategy here!” the dragon shook his fist. He closed his notebook and then rubbed his hands together. “So, what do you say Jermaine? Ready to dazzle a certain vaquero?” he asked.

Jermaine pondered for a good minute or so and then pressed his hands flat against the table. He glanced at Omi first, then Dojo. “Ya’ll really think this is a good idea?” he asked.

“It appears solid to me. After all, Dojo has quite the experience in these matters.” Omi said with a firm nod. He patted his friend on the shoulder again. “Plus, I believe in you Jermaine. You have my support no matter what!” he beamed.

The monk shook his head with a chuckle. He rose from his seat moments later, mind already made up. “All right then – time for me to wrangle a cowboy.” Jermaine declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I finally got to update this chapter! Sorry for the long delay, like with my previous updated story, I've been really busy with outside obligations.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
